Your Choice
by kyukyu712
Summary: siapa yang akan kau pilih sekarang ? saat kau tahu kalau Hae juga mencintaimu ? aku… aku mencintaimu Yunmin-ah.. saranghae." Chapter 5 update ! LAST CHAPTER ! YeHae friendship story
1. Chapter 1

Author : Choi MinYeon

Cast : Yesung, Donghae, Park YunMin (OC), Choi MinYeon (OC)

Genre : Friendship, family (dikittt), romance

Suatu pagi di SMA neul param school…

"Dasar payah ! tidak berani balas pukulanku ?" ucap Kangin and the geng. Yesung tetap diam sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "tidak berani atau tidak punya tenaga ? hahaha." Kangin and the geng menertawakan Yesung. Kemudian Yesung mengambil tasnya lalu pergi ke kelas.

Dikelas, ada Donghae. Laki- laki dambaan setiap wanita dan sahabat para laki- laki di sekolah. Donghae anak yang populer, bukan berarti dia sombong. Yesung masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang babak belur. "Hei, Yesung, ada apa dengan wajahmu ?"tanya Donghae yang tiba- tiba duduk sebelah Yesung. Yesung tidak menghiraukan. Ia mengusap- usap pipinya yang memar, sesekali meringis.

"Ya ! jawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa dengan wajahmu ? habis dipukuli sama Kangin lagi ?"Tanya Donghae yang sudah tidak sabar karena diacuhkan daritadi. Yesung menoleh dan berkata dengan dingin,"bukan urusanmu". Donghae mengerutkan dahinya,"Bagaimana bukan urusanku ? kita inikan teman, aku peduli padamu !".

"Aku tidak punya teman. Sudah diam saja"kata Yesung tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Hanya membuka buku matematika.

Tiba- tiba Donghae bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Kau mau mati ? kalau kamu diam saja dipukuli kamu bisa mati ! menghindar tidak, melawan tidak !"bentak Donghae. "Aku sudah bilang, ini bukan urusanmu !" Yesung balas membentak Donghae lalu pergi.

Sepulang sekolah, Yesung berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa, selalu sendirian. Ia memikirkan perkataan Donghae, 'Aku peduli padamu ! kitakan teman !' kata- kata Donghae terngiang di telinganya. Yesung menggeleng- gelengkan kepala. Ingin melupakan perkataan Donghae.

"Ya ! Pengecut, sepertinya wajahmu jadi tampan kalau penuh memar seperti itu. Hahaha"Kangin dan gengnya tiba- tiba muncul di depan Yesung dan mengejeknya. Yesung tidak menghiraukannya. Kangin memegang lengan Yesung, "Hei, aku bicara padamu !"Kangin berteriak. Ia meninju pipi kanan Yesung. Yesung jatuh, dan seperti biasa hanya diam dan tak membalas.

"dasar bodoh, apa kau tidak bisa membalas hah ?" Yesung menoleh, bukan seperti suara Kangin. Ternyata Donghae datang menolong. Donghae menahan lengan Kangin yang sudah siap meninju Yesung lagi. Donghae memutar lengan Kangin sampai terdengar bunyi 'KREK'. Sepertinya tangan Kangin patah.

"Donghae-ssi, lepaskan aku. Tanganku patah !"Kangin berteriak histeris. "untuk apa kau punya tangan kalau hanya untuk memukuli orang ! lebih baik aku patahkan saja !"

"ja-jangan Donghae-ssi ! Maaf, aku tidak akan memukuli Yesung lagi !"Kangin berteriak histeris. "baiklah, tepati janjimu."Donghae bangun dari tubuh Kangin. Semua teman kangin membantu Kangin berdiri lalu kabur.

Donghae menghampiri Yesung. "Yesung, kau baik- baik sajakan ?"Donghae memegang tangan Yesung, bermaksud membantunya berdiri. Yesung menepisnya.

"Yaaa Kim Yesung ! aku bermaksud membantumu !"teriak Donghae kesal. "aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku."Yesung berdiri lalu membersihkan celananya yang kotor karena jatuh di aspal.

"akukan sudah bilang, kita ini teman. Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku ? apa aku salah padamu ?"Kata Donghae lirih. Yesung menoleh. Mata Donghae sudah berkaca- kaca.

"he, hei. Lee Donghae. Kenapa kau menangis ?"Yesung panik. "a-a-aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu..aku tidak mau kau dipukuli.."jawab Donghae sambil terisak. "ba-baiklah, kita teman sekarang. Tapi tolong berhenti menangis !"Yesung benar- benar panik sekarang. Ia tidak biasa menangani orang yang menangis.

"benarkah ?"mata Donghae berbinar- binar. Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum paksa.

TBC

Chapter 1 selesai ! kekeke

Read and review this story ! the story is mine. Don't copy my story. Thankyou ^^


	2. The Musical Audition 2

Sejak saat itu Donghae dan Yesung bersahabat. Awalnya Yesung memang terpaksa, tetapi lama kelamaan Yesung menyayangi Donghae sebagai sahabat. Walaupun Yesung masih sedikit bersikap dingin. Tapi sebenarnya ia suka senyum- senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Donghae yang childish.

Dulu Yesung mengira kalau Donghae anak yang sombong karena ia populer, tetapi sikap Donghae tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Yesung. Berbeda 180 derajat.

"Yesung hyung ! kenapa nonton film horror ?"Donghae meloncat ke tempat tidur tempat Yesung merebahkan diri. Donghae memang sering main kerumah Yesung. Ternyata rumah mereka dekat, hanya berbeda beberapa gang.

"ya ! Lee Donghae, hantu itu malah akan mengganggumu kalau kau takut ! selain itu jangan panggil aku hyung, kita inikan seumuran, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja ! kau membuatku terkesan tua."omel Yesung sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"aku kan memang ingin punya hyung dari dulu, sudahlah, terima saja.. lagipula wajahmu memang tua."Donghae memeletkan lidahnya. 'BUK' sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajah Donghae.

"Ya ! Yesung hyung ! apa yang kau lakukan ?"Donghae langsung berdiri lalu menoleh kearah Yesung. Yesung tidak menghiraukannya malah membesarkan volume TV/"HIHIHIHIHI" *suara kuntilanak dari TV* Donghae refleks memeluk Yesung lalu memukul kepala Yesung.

"Ya ! kenapa kau memukulku ?"Yesung berteriak. Begitulah mereka. walaupun sering bertengkar tetapi keduanya tetap akur. Sejak berteman dengan Donghae, Yesung mulai bergaul dengan orang- orang. Kangin dan geng nya juga sudah tidak pernah memukuli Yesung lagi.

Sekarang Yesung dan Donghae sudah kelas 2 SMA, mereka sudah berteman selama 1 tahun.

"baiklah anak- anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Park YunMin." Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dan ikal dan panjang memasuki ruang kelas. "anyeonghaseyo, Park YunMin imnida."Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum yang ramah. DOnghae terpaku melihat Yunmin. Donghae tersenyum.

"baiklah, YunMin, kau bisa duduk disebelah sana."Kim seonsangnim menunjuk kursi di sebelah Yesung. Yunmin mengangguk.

"Kau beruntung hyung."Donghae yang duduk di belakang Yesung mencolek bahu Yesung. Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "Beruntung ?" batin Yesung.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Park YunMin imnida ^^" Yunmin tersenyum ramah.

"ne, Kim Yesung imnida."Yesung tersenyum kecil lalu kembali focus kearah Kim seonsangnim yang sedang mengajar.

Jam istirahatpun tiba, seperti biasa, Donghae dan Yesung tidak makan di kantin. Yesung tidak terlalu suka keramaian, dan Donghae tentu saja mengikuti Yesung makan dikelas. Ia hanya membeli makanan dikantin lalu kembali dikelas untuk makan bersama.

"permisi, boleh aku bergabung disini ? aku tidak biasa makan dikantin, terlalu ramai.."Yesung dan Donghae menoleh. "ah, tentu saja boleh Yunmin-ssi"Donghae mempersilahkan Yunmin untuk duduk. Yunmin tersenyum.

"ah iya, Lee Donghae imnida."Donghae memperkenalkan diri. "Park Yunmin imnida"balas Yunmin ramah.

Sejak saat itu, Yesung, Donghae, dan Yunmin semakin dekat. Mereka sering makan, bermain, belajar bersama. Baik dirumah Yesung, Donghae ataupun Yunmin.

"Shake it uuuup ~ shake it up ~"Handphone milik Yesung berbunyi. Yesung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi berlari menuju handphonenya. "YunMin calling"

"Yoboseyo, ada apa Min-ah ?"

"_Yesung oppa, ingatkan hari ini ada audisi pementasan drama musical Cinderella disekolah ?"_

"Ya aku ingat. Tapi kan sudah ku bilang, aku tidak tertarik dengan drama musical itu Min-Ah. Kau dan Donghae saja yang ikut audisi."Yesung menjawab malas. Apalagi audisinya ini diadakan pada hari sabtu.

"_Ya ! Yesung oppa, suaramu itukan bagus. Kau harus coba ikut drama musical ! mungkin kita bertiga diterima !" _YunMin berteriak.

"Pelankan suaramu Min-ah ! baiklah, aku akan ikut !"jawab Yesung sambil merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

"_Cepat siap- siap ! aku dan Donghae sudah ada diruang tamu rumahmu !"_

"mwo ? diruang tamu ?" Yesung segera berlari ke ruang tamu. Rupanya Donghae dan Yunmin sedang duduk di sofa rumahnya dan mengobrol dengan eomma Yesung.

"Ya, Kim Yesung, cepatlah, kami sudah disini dari tadi !"Kata Donghae.

"Ne, Ne. sabar sedikit."

"aahh, aku tegang sekaliii !"Donghae berteriak sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Yesung dan Yunmin hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat mereka yang satu itu.

"Peserta nomor 3, 4, 5 Lee Donghae, Kim Yesung, dan Park Yunmin. Silahkan naik ke panggung"panggil Jung seonsangnim.

"sekarang kalian tunjukan bakat kalian. Seperti menyanyi, acting, atau dance. Pertama dari Lee Donghae."

Donghae maju selangkah. Wajahnya tegang. Yunmin memegang tangan Donghae. Donghae menoleh dan melihhat Yunmin dan Yesung yang mengepalkan tangan, bermaksud mengatakan fighting.

Wajah Donghae terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Ia mulai menggerakan tangannya, kakinya, dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Melakukan break dance, shuffle sambil bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang sweet. Orang- orang terkesima. Termasuk Yesung dan Yunmin. Donghae membungkuk, ia telah selesai. Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"Ya, peserta nomor 4 Kim Yesung. Silahkan mulai"

Yesung bingung. Ia tidak terlalu bisa dance dan acting. Ia hanya bisa menyanyi.

"ma-maaf seonsangnim, tapi… aku tidak terlalu bisa dance dan acting. Tapi kalau menyanyi aku bisa."Yesung berbicara.

"tapi di drama musical ini, kita membutuhkan yang bisa ketiganya, ya, setidaknya acting dan bernyanyi."Jawab Kim seonsangnim. Yesung menunduk. "baiklah.. sepertinya aku tidak jadi ikut audisi. Maaf"Yesung membungkuk dan berniat meninggalkan panggung. Tetapi tiba- tiba Yunmin menarik tangannya. Mengajaknya berdansa. Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"ikuti saja permainanku. Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan dialog prince secara spontan"Yesung masih bingung. Tapi kemudian dia mengerti, Yunmin berusaha membantunya. Yesung mengangguk. Yesung menikmati waktu berdansa dengan Yunmin.

Tiba-tiba Yunmin menjauhkan tubuhnya. "maaf pangeran, aku harus pergi."pelukan Yunmin terlepas dari Yesung. Yesung merasa ada yang hilang. "kau… mau kemana ?"Tanya Yesung sedih. Yesung mulai memasuki perannya sebagai pangeran. Kata- kata itu terucap begitu saja.

"tidak ada apa- apa.. aku hanya.. harus pergi sekarang. Ma- maaf" Yunmin berlari dan meninggalkan sepatu kirinya. Yesung mengejarnya secara spontan dan mengambil sepatu itu. "Putri ! siapa namamu ? Putri !"Yesung berteriak dengan wajah sedih. Ia menatap sepatu itu.

PROK PROK PROK PROK para juri dan peserta lainnya bertepuk tangan. Yesung tersadar. "Eh ?"Yesung bingung.

"aktingmu bagus Yesung-ssi. Feelnya sangat terasa. Seperti seseorang yang kehilangan belahan hatinya. Ekspresi wajahmu juga."puji Jung seonsangnim.

Yesung masih terpaku. Apa yang tadi ia lakukan ? ia melakukannya secara spontan. Ia menar- benar terhanyut dalam drama singkat ini. Ia benar- benar berfikir kalau ia akan benar- benar….. kehilangan Yunmin.

"sekarang silahkan menyanyi Yesung-ssi"Yesung bersiap. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menyanyi. Ia menarik napas dalam- dalam.

_oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda  
i gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na  
dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba  
naneun tto i gireul mutneunda_

_neol bogo sipdago  
tto ango sipdago  
jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal_

_niga animyeon andwae  
neo eobsin nan andwae  
na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
na apado joha  
nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

(it has to be you – Yesung)

PROK PROK PROK

Sekali lagi suara tepuk tangan membahana di dalam ruangan audisi.

"suaramu sangat indah Yesung-ssi !"kali ini Kim seonsangnim yang memuji.

"Ya, baiklah, kita lanjut kepeserta nomor 5, Park Yunmin"

"Kau hebat sekali Yesung oppa ! daebak !" Yunmin memuji. Yesung hanya senyum- senyum sendiri. "benarkan dia hebat Hae-ah ?"

"ya, Yesung hyung hebat.."Donghae berusaha tersenyum.

"besok adalah pengumumannya, semoga kita bertiga keterima ya !"K=Ucap Yunmin sambil tersenyum riang.

"Min-ah, kan kita bertiga. Berarti salah satu dari kita mungkin menjadi pangerannya. Kalau kau, _memilih aku atau Yesung hyung yang jadi pangeranmu ?"_

"hmm… pilihan yang sulit. Tapi…. Aku akan memilih…"

**TBC**

Hayoo tebak kira- kira Yunmin milih siapa ?

Hae

Yesung

Read and Review ok ? Thankyou xD


	3. He Is My Best Friend

Author's note : smoga ga bosen ya nungguin FF ini. Semoga menikmati ! hehehe. RnR ?

.

.

.

"Kau hebat sekali Yesung oppa ! daebak !" Yunmin memuji. Yesung hanya senyum- senyum sendiri. "benarkan dia hebat Hae-ah ?"

"ya, Yesung hyung hebat.."Donghae berusaha tersenyum.

"besok adalah pengumumannya, semoga kita bertiga keterima ya !" Ucap Yunmin sambil tersenyum riang.

"Min-ah, kan kita bertiga. Berarti salah satu dari kita mungkin menjadi pangerannya. Kalau kau, memilih aku atau Yesung hyung yang jadi pangeranmu ?"Donghae bertanya.

"hmm… pilihan yang sulit. Tapi…. Aku akan memilih… Yesung oppa."jawab Yunmin polos. "mana mungkin aku punya pangeran yang childish sepertimu Hae-ah."Yunmin meledek.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu, Yunmin Cuma bercanda. Tapi perkataan Yunmin entah kenapa membuat hati Donghae sakit. Karena… Donghae memang sudah lama menyimpan perasaan suka, ah, bukan. Cinta maksudnya, pada Yunmin. Sejak pertama Yunmin memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas.

"yaaa, kenapa kau memilihku ? Jelas- jelas Donghae lebih tampan dariku !"Yesung membalas perkataan Yunmin. Ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Donghae. Sebenarnya Yesung sudah menduga kalau Donghae menyimpan perasaan pada Yunmin. Yunmin hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"ah, maaf Yesung hyung, Min-ah. Aku lupa, aku ada janji. Aku harus mengganti bohlam lampu dirumah."kata Donghae tiba- tiba. Ayah Donghae memang sudah tidak ada, sehingga semua pekerjaan rumah Donghae yang mengerjakannya. "mau kubantu Hae-ah ?"Yesung menawarkan diri. Donghae menggeleng cepat.

"sudah ya ! aku sedang buru- buru. Sampai jumpa besok !"Donghae tersenyum lalu segera berlari. Yesung hanya menatap kepergian Donghae.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan sendirian. Semua tentu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Mengenai dirinya, Yesung, dan Yunmin. Sebenarnya mengganti bohlam hanya alasan semata. Untuk menghindari Yunmin dan Yesung. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah biasa melihat Yesung dan Yunmin terlihat akrab ? bukankah mereka bertiga bersahabat ? walau selama ini Yunmin lebih dekat dengannya, tapi ia sadar, Yunmin lebih perhatian kepada Yesung.

Contohnya saat Yesung terlambat, Yunmin langsung menghubungi Yesung berkali- kali. Ternyata Yesung hanya bangun kesiangan. Saat Donghae sedang menelpon Yunmin, tiba- tiba diluar hujan. Yunmin langsung menyudahi telponnya. Saat Donghae menanyakannya keesokan harinya, ternyata Yunmin membawakan payung untuk Yesung yang sedang membeli kue.

Donghae menghela napas. Apa ini artinya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ? Donghae sudah menunjukan banyak tanda- tanda kalau ia menyukai Yunmin. Tapi sepertinya Yunmin tidak pernah sadar.

Donghae terus berjalan, berjalan pelan sambil memikirkan persahabatan mereka bertiga. Tanpa Donghae sadari sepasang mata mengawasinya dari belakang. Donghae memegang tengkuknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya sesuatu akan segera terjadi.

BUAK ! tiba- tiba sebuah benda menghantam punggung Donghae. Donghae terkapar di aspal. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Itu… kangin dan gengnya. 'kenapa mereka lagi ?' batin Donghae.

Kangin berjalan mendekati Donghae, lalu berlutut untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Donghae. Ia menarik rambut Donghae. Donghae meringis kesakitan.

"Anyeonghaseyo Lee Donghae ssi, bagaimana kabarmu ?"Tanya Kangin sambil tersenyum. Tangannya masih setia pada rambut Donghae.

"Apa maumu ?"Donghae bertanya.

"Apa mauku ? Aku mau kau menderita sekarang Lee Donghae ! aku tidak terima perlakuanmu dulu ! kau mempermalukanku dan teman- temanku !"Bentak Kangin. Kangin semakin menarik rambut Donghae. Donghae berteriak kecil.

Kangin tersenyum licik. Ia memerintahkan 2 orang temannya untuk memegang lengan Donghae. Donghae dipaksa untuk berdiri.

BUK ! Kangin meninju perut Donghae berkali- kali. Mulut Donghae mengeluarkan darah. Lalu pukulannya beralih pada wajah Donghae. Ia meninju wajah Donghae. 2 teman Kangin lalu melepaskan tangan Donghae. Donghae terjatuh. Ia sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah saat ini. Ia hanya berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

Kangin mengisyaratkan teman- temannya untuk membawa Donghae kedaerah yang lebih sepi. Di ujung gang. Mereka membopoh Donghae yang sudah tak berdaya. Donghae hanya pasrah. Karena ia tak bisa melawan dengan tubuh lemah seperti ini. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya Yesung dan Yunmin…

.

.

.

"Shake it uuuup ~ shake it up ~" suara handphone Yesung bergetar. Ia melihat layar handphonenya. "nomor baru ?"ucap Yesung.

"Yoboseyo ?"Yesung mengangkat teleponnya.

"…"

"mwo ? Donghae belum pulang ahjumma ?"

"…"  
"tadi Donghae bilang dia mau pulang duluan karena mau membantu ahjumma mengganti bohlam."

"…"

"apa ? ahjumma tidak memintanya ? baiklah, aku akan mencari Donghae."

"…"

"Ne ahjumma, cheonmaneyo. Aku akan mencari Donghae."

Klik. Yesung menutup handphonenya. Ia melirik jam dinding dikamarnya. Sudah pukul 8 malam. Kemana Donghae ? batin Yesung. Yesung mengambil teleponnya kembali lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"yoboseyo, Min-ah, apa Donghae kerumahmu ?"Yesung menghubungi Min-ah. Ia sangat panic sekarang. Sahabatnya hilang secara tiba- tiba.

"_mwo ? Donghae tidak bersamaku. Bukankah Donghae tadi pulang duluan ?" _Yunmin diseberang sana bingung.

"ya memang. Tapi tadi Lee ahjumma menelponku dan katanya Donghae belum pulang daritadi. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari Donghae dulu sekarang. Gomawo Min-ah."Yesung segera memutus sambungan.

"_Ya ! Yesung oppa ! Aku ikut ! aku juga mau mencari Donghae !"_

"baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu."Yesung memutus sambungan.

Yesung segera keluar, ia hanya membawa handphone.

"Yesungie, mau kemana ?"Tanya umma Yesung.

"mencari Donghae, kelanjutannya nanti akan kuceritakan."Yesung menjawab cepat. Ia segera keluar rumah meninggalkan ummanya yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Donghae-ah ! Lee Donghae !"Teriak Yunmin.

"Hae-ah ! dimana kau ?"Yesung berteriak. Yesung dan Yunmin kini tengah mencari Donghae.

"Min-ah, coba hubungi handphonenya lagi."ucap Yesung. Yunmin segera mengambil handphonenya dari saku mantelnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi handphone Donghae lagi.

"Yesung oppa ! diangkat !"Yesung berlari mendekati Yunmin, berharap Donghae mengangkat teleponnya.

"yo-yoboseyo ! Donghae-ah ! kau dimana ? ya ! Lee Donghae ! jawab aku !"Yunmin berteriak. Yesung menunjukan wajah seolah bertanya, 'ada apa ?'

"diangkat tetapi tak ada yang berbicara"mata Yunmin mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah benar-benar kuatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Yesung segera merebut handphone Yunmin.

"Hae-ah ! jangan konyol ! jawab teleponku !"teriak Yesung marah. Bukannya ada suara Donghae, malah ada suara beberapa orang disana.

"_ya, Kangin-ah, sudahlah, lepaskan dia. Lihhatlah, wajah tampannya sudah hancur sekarang ! hahahahaha !" _ucap seseorang.

'Kangin ?' batin Yesung.

"_kita tinggalkan saja dia disini. Biar dia mati kedinginan. Salju sudah mulai turun. Sangat dingin disinii~."_

"_benar ! mungkin nanti akan ada berita, seorang siswa mati membeku di gang ***" _kata seseorang lainnya disambut gelak tawa orang- orang disekelilingnya.

Yesung membulatkan matanya. Ia berlari menuju gang yang disebutkan ditelepon. Yunmin kebingungan, ia mengikuti Yesung berlari.

Yesung berlari sekencang- kencangnya. Tak peduli salju yang mulai turun. Tak lama kemudian, Yesung berhenti di depan gang yang disebutkan. Ia melihat segerombolan orang yang sedang bertawa disana. Ia juga melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Sahabatnya sendiri sekarang sedang sekarat diantara orang- orang gila itu.

"YA ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA SAHABATKU ?"Teriak Yesung.

Orang- orang itu menoleh. Kangin, sang ketua tertawa mendekati Yesung.

"oh, oh,oh. Sang pengecut datang untuk menolong temannya. Hahahahaha" Kangin tertawa mengejek.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya kuat- kuat. Berusaha menahan emosi.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Donghae ?"Tanya Yesung dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah.

"hmm, menurutmu ? aku hanya ingin membalas rasa malu yang kuterima saat dia memukuliku karena membelamu."jawab Kangin santai. Kangin mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk maju dan menyerang Yesung.

Yesung memasang kuda- kuda untuk melawan. Apakah ia harus berkelahi lagi ? apakah ia harus melakukannya ? Yesung merasa frustasi saat itu. Sekelibat ingatan masa lalu yang mengganggunya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Yang membuatnya tidak mau memukul orang lagi. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja. Untuk Donghae, sahabat yang ia sayangi. Sudah dianggapnya seperti adik, pengganti adiknya yang telah tiada.

"HYAAAA !"

TBC

Heihoo, author datang membawa chap 3 xD

Mian ya aku suka bikin kalian penasaran. Muehehhe.

Tunggu di chap depan ya !

Saya akan update cepat tergantung banyaknya review. Gomawo XD


	4. Your Choice

Author's note : saya balik dengan chapter 4. Silahkan yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya dibaca xD RnR ! ok ? gomawo !

.

.

.

"HYAAAA !" teriak Yesung. Ia mulai menyerang teman- teman Kangin satu persatu. Jangan menyangka Yesung adalah orang yang lemah. Ia hanya tak mau memukul orang. Karena suatu alasan. Ia melirik kearah Donghae yang sudah tak berdaya. Ia masih sadar. 'syukurlah' batin Yesung.

Yunmin kehilangan Yesung. "kalau tak salah tadi Yesung oppa masuk ke gang sebelah situ."ucapnya berbicara pada diri sendiri. Yunmin melongok kedalam gang. Ia membulatkan matanya. Ia melihat Yesung yang sedang berkelahi dan Donghae yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Yesung yang melihat Yunmin langsung mengisyaratkan Yunmin membawa Donghae pergi. Tiba- tiba Kangin melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Yesung. Yunmin menutup mulutnya. Ia menangis. Ia tak sanggup melihat Yesung dipukuli. Yesung melihat kearah Yunmin seolah- olah mengatakan, 'cepat ! tolong Donghae !' Yunmin mengikuti perintah Yesung. Ia membopoh Donghae keluar dari gang kecil itu. Tapi otaknya masih memikirkan bagaimana cara menolong Yesung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin Yesung kuat dan lagipula ia harus membawa Donghae kerumah sakit sekarang.

"kenapa dia jadi kuat ?"Kangin bingung. Ia terbatuk. Karena perutnya ditonjok Yesung. Ia keluar dari pertarungan untuk sementara. Kangin merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah pisau lipat. Ia tersenyum licik. "tamatlah riwayatmu pengecut."gumam Kangin sambil tersenyum licik.

"HYAAAAA !" Kangin berlari menerjang Yesung yang sedang menghadapi teman- teman Kangin.

JLEB

Yesung berhenti memukul. Ia melihat pinggangnya. Sebuah pisau menancap disana. Ia mulai merasakan nyeri dibagian tubuhnya. Bau anyir juga mulai menyeruak.

"Ka-Kangin-ah, a-a-apa yang kau lakukan ? bagaimana ka-kalau dia mati ?"ucap salah satu teman Kangin. Wajah mereka ketakutan sekarang. Kangin hanya mematung melihat perbuatannya. Yesung terjatuh, pinggangnya terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Malahan sekarang matanya terasa berat.

Tiba- tiba ia membayangkan orang- orang yang ia sayangi. Dari ibunya, ayahnya, dan Jongjin, adik kandungnya yang telah tiada. Apa ia akan menyusul adiknya ? lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuanya ? akankah ia membiarkan kedua orang tuanya menangisinya sama seperti Jongjin meninggalkan mereka ? ah, tidak.. ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Lalu bayangannya berubah. Ia kini membayangkan Donghae. Orang yang menurutnya dikirim Tuhan untuk menggantikan Jongjin, untuk menemaninya. Dan terakhir ia membayangkan Yunmin, gadis yang baru menjadi sahabatnya dan Donghae. gadis yang entah kenapa melekat dipikirannya saat ia mau tidur. Sikapnya yang manis, perhatian, bahkan kasar. Yesung tersenyum. Ia menyukai semua tentang Yunmin. Apalagi senyumnya. Apakah ini artinya ia mencintai Yunmin ? apakah sudah terlambat ? Pandangan mata Yesung mulai mengabur. 'Apa mungkin ini sudah waktunya ?' Yesung memejamkan matanya.

NGIUNG NGIUNG NGIUNG

Suara sirine polisi menggema di malam bersalju. "diam ditempat !"Seru sang polisi. Kangin dan gengnya terpaku ditempat. Para polisi menangkap dan membawa mereka. Yunmin mencari sosok Yesung. 'dimana dia ?'Yunmin panik. Tapi kemudian dia melihat seseorang terkapar di aspal. Tak salah lagi, itu Yesung. Yunmin berlari kearah Yesung. Menaruh kepala Yesung yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di pahanya.

"Yesung oppa ! ya ! Yesung oppa ! bangunlah !"Yunmin berteriak histeris. Seorang polisi datang menghampiri mereka. "pak ! tolong temanku ! temanku pingsan !"Yunmin histeris. Ia tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia menangis terisak.

"tenang nona, kami akan menelpon ambulance."jawab sang polisi.

Yunmin mencabut pisau yang menusuk Yesung. Lalu ia memeluk Yesung. Bibirnya mulai membiru karena kedinginan. Yunmin terus memeluk Yesung. Berusaha memberikan kehangatan untuk sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian ambulance datang. Para petugas segera menghampiri Yesung dan menaikannya kemobil ambulance. Yunmin ikut masuk kemobil ambulance. Mereka memasang masker oksigen dan alat lainnya untuk membantu Yesung saat ini. Wajah putih itu semakin putih sekarang. Bukan putih, melainkan pucat pasi. Yunmin hanya bisa berdoa saat ini. Memohon pertolongan Tuhan untuk Yesung.

.

.

.

'uhm…dimana aku ?'batin Yesung. Semuanya putih. Dan bau obat- obatan… ah, 'ini dirumah sakit.'tebaknya. ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Ia mendapati seseorang tertidur di sofa kamarnya. Yesung tersenyum.

"Park YunMin.."panggil Yesung pelan. Sang empunya nama masih tak berkutik.

"Park YunMin"panggil Yesung sekali lagi. Masih tak bergerak.

"PARK YUNMIN !"Yesung berteriak. Sudah habis kesabaran dia rupanya. Yunmin terlonjak kaget.

"Ye-Yesung oppa ! kau sudah sadar ? akhirnya !"Yunmin menghambur kepelukan Yesung. Ia memeluk Yesung erat.

"y-ya ! Yunmin-ah ! kau mau membunuhku ? pelukanmu kuat sekali." Yesung meringis. Bukannya terlalu kuat. Tapi pelukan Yunmin membuat jantung Yesung berdebar sangat keras.

"mi-mianhae oppa. Aku sangat senang. Sudah 2 hari kau tidak sadar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"mata Yunmin berkaca- kaca. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Yesung terdiam. Ah iya, ia ingat.

"Donghae, bagaimana dengan Hae, Min-ah ?"Yesung bertanya dengan wajah panik. "Donghae oppa tidak apa- apa. Hanya wajah tampannya itu babak belur karena di hajar Kangin."canda Yunmin. "dari pada kau mengkhawatirkan Donghae, lebih baik kau kuatirkan dirimu sendiri ! dasar oppa jelek !"bentak Yunmin.

"mianhae Yunmin-ah.."ucap Yesung lirih. "y-ya, Yesung oppa. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan di anggap serius."Yunmin panic melihat wajah muram Yesung.

"aku juga bercanda, bodoh. Hahahaa ! itu hukuman Karen menyebutku 'jelek' dan 'oppa' ! aku ini tidak tua tahu, kita seumur. Kau sama saja seperti Donghae."Yesung menggerutu.

Yunmin cemberut. "kau jahat sekali ! kau memang jelek ! dan wajahmu tua ! tapi biarkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu. I-i-itu panggilan sa-sayangku untukmu."ucap Yunmin dengan wajah memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Yesung tertegun. Apa dia bilang ? panggilan sayang ?

"ehem, ehem. Mianhae, aku mengganggu kalian ya ?"tiba-tiba Donghae masuk. Yesung dan Yunmin jadi gelagapan sendiri. "Min-ah, aku mau bicara dulu sama hyung tua ini. Oke ?"Donghae meledek Yesung. Yesung hanya membuang muka sambil menggerutu. Enak saja dia dibilang tua. Yunmin mengangguk dan segera keluar.

"anyeong Yesung hyung ! sudah baikan ?"Tanya Donghae. Yesung mengangguk. "bagaimana denganmu Hae-ah ? wajah tampanmu jadi berantakan hahahaha."Yesung meledek. Donghae hanya tertawa. "aku tidak apa- apa kok. Cuma memar- memar saja. Saat kau dibawa kerumah sakit ini aku baru saja selesai diobati. Yunmin menangis terus melihatmu sekarat."Donghae tersenyum kecil.

Tiba- tiba Yesung teringat sesuatu. "Hae-ah ! bagaimana dengan pertunjukan musical itu ?"Yesung bertanya pada Donghae.

"Hyung pabo ! kau sekarat ! aku babak belur ! mana mungkin bisa kita main drama musical."Donghae memukul kepala Yesung. Yesung meringis. "Kita bertiga diterima hyung. Kau, aku, dan Yunmin. tapi karena kita berdua dirumah sakit, sehingga tidak bis ikut latihan, kita tidak bisa main drama sehingga peran kita bertiga digantikan."Donghae melanjutkan ceritanya. Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. Bertiga ? "Yunmin tidak mau ikut drama musical itu karena kita sedang dirumah sakit. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk ikut. Itukan keinginannya."Donghae melanjutkan sebelum Yesung bertanya lagi. Yesung mengangguk.

"perannya… kita dapat peran apa ?"Yesung bertanya. Donghae hanya tertawa. "aku tahu kau akan menanyakan hal itu. Yunmin dapat peran Cinderella nya. Kau memangnya ingin dapat peran apa ?"Goda Donghae. wajah Yesung memerah. Tentu saja ingin mendapatkan peran Pangeran bersama Yunminnya. Apa ? Yunmin"NYA" ? wajah Yesung semakin memerah. Donghae terkikik melihat wajah Yesung.

"kau dapat peran pangeran dan aku sebagai pengawal raja yang membantu pangeran mendapatkan kembali sang Cinderella."Yesung menoleh. Wajah Donghae menyiratkan kekecewaan. "apa selamanya aku tidak bisa jadi pangeran untuk seseorang ya hyung ? seperti kau yang menjadi pangeran untuk Yunmin." Donghae menatap langit- langit rumah sakit.

"Pangeran untuk Yunmin ? Hae-ah… kau menyukai Yunmin kan ? cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Aku yakin dia akan menerima cintamu. Dia selalu memuji kalau kau tampan. Lagipula kalian selalu bersama kan ?"Yesung berusaha tertawa.

Untuk kedua kalinya pada pagi ini, Yesung mendapat jitakan dari Donghae. "Hyung PABOOOO. Jelas- jelas dia menyukaimu hyung ! dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu 2 hari yang lalu. Ia sampai rela mencari keliling rumah sakit untuk mencari orang bergolongan darah AB untukmu hyung. Kemarin kau kehabisan banyak darah dan persediaan golongan darah AB habis 2 hari yang lalu !"Kata Donghae. "kalau aku bisa, aku juga pasti mau menjadi pangerannya Yunmin. tapi.. aku tidak bisa. Dihatinya hanya ada kau hyung."lanjut Donghae dengan mata berkaca- kaca. Yesung terdiam.

"Hae-ah.. mianhae.."ucap Yesung. "tak usah minta maaf hyung. Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menyatakan cintamu pada Yunmin. aku tahu kau juga mencintainya kan ?"Tanya Donghae. Yesung hanya terdiam. Tak bisa mengatakan apa- apa. Yesung memang mencintai Yunmin. tapi ia tahu, Donghae menyukai Yunmin. ia tak mungkin menyukai Yunmin.

"Yunmin ada di taman belakang rumah sakit hyung. Temui dia. Nyatakan perasaanmu."Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Hae-ah.. gomawo.. kau sahabat terbaikku."Yesung berdiri dan memeluk Donghae. Yesung segera berlari perlahan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah memegangi dadanya. Ia menangis. Sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya. Park YunMin. tapi, asal itu untuk Yesung, ia yakin Yunmin akan bahagia. Dan ia rela. Yesung dan Yunmin saling mencintai. Ia menarik nafas dalam- dalam lalu tersenyum. "Yesung hyung harus menraktirku sebagai tanda terima kasih !"Katanya tiba-tiba.

TBC

TBC lagi ! hehehe. Sabar ya, chapter depan ending ! hehe RnR ! Thanks !


	5. Nado Saranghae end

"Mana Donghae ? Katanya ia mau menemuiku disini ?"Tanya Yunmin pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Min-ah pabo"panggil seseorang. Merasa dirinya dipanggil pabo, Yunmin menoleh dan mendapati Yesung sedang tersenyum lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Yesung oppa jelek, kenapa memanggilku pabo ?"Yunmin protes.

"Kau juga memanggilku jelek."Jawab Yesung santai. Yunmin sedang malas berdebat. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"katanya.. kau dapat peran Cinderella, aku pangeran, dan Hae sebagai pengawalku."Tanya Yesung tiba- tiba. Yunmin mengangguk.

"aku berfikir kalau.. sang pengawal pembawa sepatu kaca juga menyukai Cinderella sehingga ia membantu pangeran untuk mencari Cinderella karena ia juga ingin bertemu sang Cinderella lagi. Tapi kemudian, saat sang Cinderella ditemukan, Sang pangeran langsung mengajaknya menikah. Dan sang pengawal tetap tersenyum walau hatinya sakit. Ia tahu Cinderella akan bahagia kalau menikah dengan sang pangeran."Jelas Yesung panjang lebar. Yunmin mengerti arah pembicaraan Yesung. Sang pengawal adalah Donghae dan Yesung adalah pangerannya.

"siapa yang akan kau pilih sekarang ? saat kau tahu kalau Hae juga mencintaimu ? aku… aku mencintaimu Yunmin-ah.. saranghae."ucap Yesung. Yunmin tertegun.

"Yesung oppa…"Yunmin terdiam.

"aku.. kalau aku Cinderella, aku akan tetap mencintai pangeran untuk selama- lamanya, walaupun aku tahu kalau sang pengawal mencintaiku setulus hati atau bahkan lebih mencintaiku, aku tidak akan terpengaruh. Na-nado saranghae Yesung oppa."jawab Yunmin tegas. Yesung tersenyum. Lalu memeluk Yunmin. "min-ah pabo… jeongmal saranghae.."

"nado saranghae Yesung oppa jelek."balas Yunmin.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog_

"Yesung hyung ! jangan nonton film horror !"Donghae meloncat ketempat tidur Yesung. "ya ! Hae-ah ! jangan peluk- peluk !"teriak Yesung.

Donghae cemberut. "kenapa ? takut Yunmin cemburu ya ? tenang saja.. aku tidak akan menyukaimu hyung ! aku masih normal ! lagipula aku sudah punya MinYeon."goda Donghae.

"bukan seperti ituu. Ahh sudahlah !"yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yesung oppa jelek/Ikan kembung ! turunlah !"Teriak Yunmin dan Minyeon (pacar Donghae) berbarengan.

Yesung dan Donghae hanya bisa cemberut dan menggerutu mendapat nama panggilan yang menurunkan derajat mereka.

.

.

.

Yesung, Yunmin, Donghae, dan Minyeon makan bersama dirumah Yesung. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yesung.

"Yesung oppa, ini hadiah dariku."ucap Yunmin. tapi Yunmin tidak membawa apapun. Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. Lalu tiba- tiba Yunmin mencium pipi Yesung. Yesung yang semula tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi mukanya mendadak memerah.

"Yesung-ah wajahmu memerah ! hahaha" ejek Minyeon. Mereka semua tertawa bersama.

"Yesung hyung.. aku mau bertanya. Hmm… kenapa… kau… tidak mau berkelahi dari dulu ? padahal itu untuk membela dirimu sendiri"Tanya Donghae perlahan. Takut Yesung tersinggung. Semua orang –donghae,Yunmin,Minyeon-melihat pada Yesung dengan wajah penasaran.

"hmm.. sepertinya aku harus menceritakan pada kalian. Dulu, waktu kelas 2 SMP, aku sering berkelahi. Setiap hari. Orang tuaku sering dipanggil kesekolah. Tapi aku tetap saja berkelahi. lalu, suatu hari aku dan adikku, Kim Jongjin, kalian tahukan ? anak- laki- laki berumur 10 tahun yang ada difoto itu. Ya, aku dan dia sedang berjalan- jalan di taman. Lalu dia membuatku kesal. Lalu aku mendorongnya dengan keras. Tiba- tiba sebuah truk menabrak tubuh kecil Jongjin. Dan ia tewas ditempat. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Sejak sat itu aku tidak mau memukul atau berbuat kasar pada orang lain."jelas Yesung. Ia menghapus air matanya yang akan jatuh.

"Yesung hyung, mianhae, aku membuatmu sedih."kata Donghae. "tak apa Hae-ah. Itu masa lalu."jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. "tapi kau sering memukul kepalaku hyung !"protes Donghae. "ya ! itu beda lagi urusannya !"balas Yesung. "dasar hyung tua jelek pabo !"Ledek Donghae. "mwo ? mati kau Lee Donghae !"Yesung mengejar Donghae. terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang tak tahu kapan berakhirnya…

**FIN**

Chapter terakhirnya pendek ya ? pasti..

tapinya happy ending kan ?

semoga para readers puas yaa sama FF ini :D

untuk terakhir kalinya RnR ya xD

Gomawo x3

-kyukyu712-


End file.
